


What did you see? How's your family?

by PumpkinPieTimb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, a lot of blood vines, not that graphic but still, tw attempted suicide, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPieTimb/pseuds/PumpkinPieTimb
Summary: "What did you see?""I just... I saw a lot of dead family members,""Oh..."or the Egg shows Tubbo terrible things
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 276





	What did you see? How's your family?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just watched Tubbo's nuke stream today and I found out a lot of disturbing things about what the Egg did. I couldn't not right it down. Also, pog his nukes worked!

They’re all dead.

Tubbo’s breathe hitches at the sight of blood. _Blood everywhere._

His eyes dart around the room, desperately trying to get his eyes away from the horrid sight in front of him. But everywhere he looks, there’s always a dead body there.

Wilbur had red vines sprouting from his chest, blood dripping from his hollow eyes. Phil laid stomach first with the same blood red vines plunged through his back, red flowers were slowly engulfing the body. Technoblade had vines growing from his neck. Ranboo was covered with red vines, from his feet to his neck, dried blood on his lips. There were vines coming from Quackity’s mouth. There were blood red vines _everywhere._

Vines growing from Eret’s eyes. Vines through Fundy’s chest. Vines on Nikki’s arms and legs. Vines through Jack’s stomach. Vines around Sam’s torso. And Tommy—

His dearest friend _Tommy_ was hanging from the ceiling, vines wrapped around his neck. Tubbo wailed.

_Nononono—_ anything but this. Please he can’t, he can’t go through this again. Please please please.

_“This is your fault.”_ A voice in his head whispered.

Tubbo shook his head, clutching it with both his hands. It’s not true, it’s not true. None of this is real. None.

_“Yet…”_

Tubbo hiccupped and sobbed. No! None of this will come true. This isn’t his fault.

_“Tommy was ready to give up everything for you. And yet you let this happen.”_

He didn’t let this happen. He would _never_ want this to happen. Tubbo would never let his family die. He would _never—_

_“But you did. Wilbur’s dead isn’t he? You let his legacy die in that explosion. You planned to take away Technoblade’s life. You let Quackity loose his second life. Tommy almost took away his life because of **you.** ”_

Tubbo sobbed loudly, his fingers digging at his scalp, pulling at his hair. Get it out, get it out— he doesn’t want the voice in his head. He doesn’t like it. _Please_.

“Tubbo? Are you okay?”

Tubbo’s gaze snapped towards the voice, _Tommy’s_ voice. His eyes met with Tommy’s bright blue eyes and he was back to the present.

He’s alive. Tommy’s alive. None of that was real.

_“Are you sure about that?”_ The voice in his head mocked.

“What— What did it say? Why did you cry?” His best friend asked.

Tubbo sniffed and tried to wipe away his tears, but they kept on falling down anyway. He shook his head. “The egg is mean…” He muttered. He didn’t want to tell Tommy what he just saw, what he just heard. He just can’t.

“Oh…” Tommy frowned at the egg, the he paused, a look of nervousness and shock dawning on his face. “Tubbo— Tubbo look up,” he said.

Tubbo looked up and saw Bad and Ant standing on top of the Egg. Oh shit indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
